narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Honrui
| birthdate = September 20th | age = 27 | gender = Female | height = 157.48 cm (5'2") | weight = 45.359 kg (100lbs) | bloodtype = AB |uniquetraits = Can turn her body into indestructible steel. Can link her vision with other Jashinists. | hometown = Atogakure | homecountry = | affiliation = (Renounced ties) | previous affiliation = | occupation = Assistant to Jitoku | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank = | classification = S-Rank | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Steel Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Shadow Clone Technique Steel Release: Impervious Armour | weapons = Triple-Bladed Scythe }} Honrui (本塁, Stronghold), is an S-Rank terrorist hailing from Atogakure. A professional thief and intelligence gatherer by trade, Honrui has made a significant effort in getting whatever she wanted without having to resort to violence. As a dominant pacifist, Honrui makes every effort in avoiding physical confrontations whenever she can, wishing to use diplomacy and conversation to end conflicts between individuals. Intelligence, quick wits and a sharp tongue are all Honrui needs to persuade her attackers to stand down, even pull them in to her side. When Jitoku made her way into Atogakure, Honrui was surprised at how well she handled herself. Thinking she could get Jitoku to join her, she instead had the tables flipped on her, and she found herself joining Jitoku's side instead, becoming her personal assistant and the first of Jitoku's Jashinists to gain Jashin's blessing through experimentation. As one of Jitoku's Cardinals, she watches over everything the other Jashinists do by linking their vision with hers, allowing her to write down important documentation on everything the Jashinists see. By creating a still frame of what the Jashinists see, she can make "photographs" to use for visual studies on villages and other important landmarks worth taking, all while documenting everything worth taking notes down for. As the Jashin cult fell to dwindling numbers, she renounced, and was severed of her ties to Jashin, becoming Atogakure's second highest kingpin, alongside her trusted partner. Background Honrui was born within Atogakure, but her parents were killed when she was young, rendering her an orphan. Having to live out on her own, she made due as much as she could, surviving on scraps she'd find lying on the ground and collecting rainwater on rainy days to keep a steady supply of water. As she got older, she began documenting every nook and cranny of Atogakure, taking note of places of interest she could ransack without anyone looking and using her charms to talk down potential attackers who would try to contest a claim she made. She made due with trading things for other, more important objects of survival to keep her going by the next day. By going out in the city outskirts, she also made due by using her persuasive skills to talk traders into offering some food in exchange for things she found, which has helped her get by. Any food she'd find she'd stockpile to make sure she'd have a steady supply whenever possible. One day, when she was going into one of the alleyways, she was attacked by an unknown figure who deemed her a trespasser in his territory. With no way of talking things down, she awaited the killing blow from him. But as he delivered his attack, her body wrapped itself in Steel, protecting her from the attack and breaking his arm. As he ran off, she looked down at her hands, which were shiny and metallic before the metal began to fade away. As the years went by, she finally got herself a decent living within the city, even finding ways of getting others to help her. This would lead her to crossing paths with Jitoku, a Jashinist looking to increase her cadre and found Atogakure the perfect place. Trying to persuade her to join her group, Honrui hoped she would make an excellent bodyguard to help her get by, but Jitoku had other plans. Recruiting Honrui into her group, Jitoku carved a path of dominance in the city, taking it over in days. Taking note of Honrui's talents, she was made Cardinal of Jitoku's Jashinists, and became the first of her group to receive the experimentation that granted her Jashin's blessing. Since then, she has become Jitoku's strategic analyst, watching over important battlegrounds and points of interest and relaying the information to Jitoku. Appearance Honrui's appearance is very unremarkable, some would say rather basic. Her hair is black, long and relatively unkempt with long bangs hanging over her forehead, the length of her hair reaching down her neck. Her eyes appear restless, her irises colored a shade of dark red. Her skin is slightly pail, but fair and a beauty mark rests just below her left eye. From the neck down she wears a simple outfit, a grey dress with a black jacket over it. She is relatively tall for a woman, but is of fairly average weight. After she was severed of her connection to Jashin, it corrupted her appearance significantly. She grew a pair of green horns, and her once red eyes became bright green. Her hands became corrupted, with long green claws extending from the tips of her fingers, and a pair of small "wings" sprouted upon her lower back. Personality As a Jashinist, Honrui stands out, personality wise. Kind-hearted to a fault, she helps bring ease and trust within the ranks of the Jashinist, giving them a voice of reason when they need guidance. Despite her restless appearance, she is a well rested and content individual, always finding solace in the simpler things. She takes great enjoyment in reading and writing, always taking her time in making sure all of her documentation on villages and outposts are accurate, going so far as triple checking all of her findings to make sure nothing is out of place. Despite her overall appearance, Honrui is a very outgoing individual and cares greatly in providing care to her fellow Jashinists, Jitoku especially, who she sees an older sister, looking out for her whenever she can. She has great respect for Jitoku and her willingness to try and do things nonviolently, a trait she wouldn't expect from a Jashinist leader. Underneath her positive exterior lies an emotionally wounded interior. Still hurt by the loss of her parents, she had repressed a lot of her negative emotions for fear that it would hinder her and her teammates. She isn't above admitting when she's scared, because she sees fear as a companion that helps keep her strong. Overall, she sees her fellow Jashinists as the family she never had, and if she sees them in danger, she'll shake off her feelings of pacifism and fight for them. She has the heart of a gentle warrior, and the indomitable will to match. A hobby she has undertaken is crafting weapons. Having found an old smithy that had been abandoned for years, she was surprised the furnace still worked. Finding a book on metalworking, she read it in and out, memorizing every little detail the book had to give, and began putting what she learned into practice. Her first few weapons were crude, brittle, but over time, she began making more and more efficient weapons, ones that she hopes to arm her fellow Jashinists with. The end of the war would prove this to be a fruitless endeavor. With her powers stripped away after the Jashin War as part of a series of armistice agreements, she has found herself digging back into her old roots, and her once repressed emotions begin to surface once more. She feels the pain her companion has felt, feeling that she has failed the people of Atogakure just as much as Jitoku has. She fears the day the village falls, and it haunts her every waking moment. Abilities Honrui is very avoidant when it comes to combat. As a pacifist, she does whatever she can to keep out of it, choosing instead on the powers of persuasion to talk down potential fights or even gain some information out of her attackers without herself becoming a target in a confrontation. She's a dirty fighter in her cursed state, and will keep herself as distant as possible, utilizing traps and other methods of long range fighting to keep the opponent away from her. But where she lacks in combat willingness, she more than makes up in strategic work. A brilliant strategist by nature, Honrui can come up with scenarios with little to no chance of failure by obsessively writing down everything she sees in the eyes of the Jashinists observing outposts and villages worth taking. With but a few seconds of glancing, Honrui already has a layout drawn down, including village size, population density, military strength, and even economic stability. Using every single one of these in mind, Honrui comes up with flawless strategies that have near-guarantee of victory. As such, she is praised for her strategic interventions. In the rare chance she finds herself in the middle of battle, Honrui can call upon her powers of Steel Release to protect her from virtually any blow by wrapping herself in indestructible steel, which causes nearly any weapon to break against her skin and causing tremendous physical harm to taijutsu specialists. Taijutsu Rarely utilized because of her pacifism, Honrui was taught the workings of taijutsu by Jitoku to give her a way of protecting herself if she found herself forced to fight, which has been very rare for Honrui. By utilizing an unorthodox stance, Honrui can throw her opponents off with an unpredictable array of feints and quick jabs, all meant to confuse her opponent and reveal an opening. When angered, her attacks become utterly unpredictable, and her strength is put to its ultimate limits, allowing her to toss her enemies around like they were dolls, throwing them into whatever she wants to. By utilizing her Steel Release, Honrui can wrap her arms and legs in ultra dense steel, turning her punches and kicks into devastating blows that can easily render bones to splinters. She can also utilize her Steel Release in a much more defensive manner against those who try to use weapons against her. Any weapon that comes into contact with her more corrosive steel will become brittle and fade to dust. Even weapons made of a non-conventional material like glass or obsidian aren't immune to her corrosive metal and will quickly become thin and break into splinters. This gives her a powerful defense against those who try to use weapons on her. Striking enemy armor with it will have the same effect, causing it to become brittle and break apart under consecutive attacks. Bukijutsu When Honrui is willing to fight, she has excellent skills with a scythe, taught well by Jitoku. Using her scythe, Honrui can break through her opponent's defenses with ease by taking advantage of the weakest link in her opponent's chain of defense and breaking it. By breaking that link, she breaks her opponent's defense and leaves them wide open for a powerful assault, capable of ending a fight in seconds, either by forcing a surrender, or outright killing her target. Very rarely has she had to kill an opponent and has been successful in forcing them to surrender by easily blunting away everything they throw at her, then breaking their defense when they least expect it, making Honrui a hidden threat. Having acquired the Triple-Bladed Scythe, Honrui has trained herself extensively in its use. By utilizing the metal cord attached to the end of the handle and wrapped around her waist, Honrui can increase her attack range significantly, even use it to combine combos. Also, she can utilize the cord to subdue an opponent's limbs, drastically reducing their combat effectiveness and trapping them, leaving them wide open for an attack. Utilizing her Steel Release, she can course her chakra through the cord, causing the metal to expand and wrap around her opponent, even extending itself to the weapon they wield if it happens to be made of metal. Above this, Honrui can manipulate the scythe's movements without even holding it by using her Steel Release chakra to manipulate the cord, allowing her to control the scythe while utilizing other methods of attack. Due to her unwillingness to kill, the scythe's potential of only wounding her foes makes it a perfect fit for her. Utilizing her shadow clones, Honrui can utilize a multi-directional attack strategy that overwhelms her target in an endless pattern of attacking clones, each one more unpredictable than the last. As they struggle to keep up with the clones, Honrui can sneak up from behind and deliver an attack that they don't see coming. Honrui has made her own modification to the scythe as well; The middle blade has a rotational axis, allowing it to be moved behind the upper and lower blades, giving her extra direction in her swing. Honrui has taken a liking to incorporating taijutsu into the usage of her scythe. Using the momentum of the scythe's weight, she can follow up with a swift kick that deals tremendous damage against her opponent, even more so when combined with her Steel Release. Cardinal State When she finds herself on the battlefield, she can receive blessing from Jitoku's Avatar State, transforming her into a powerful Cardinal. Under this state, she can link herself with every Jashinist on the field and grant them all linked minds and vision, allowing them to see everything. She also loses her sense of pacifism in this state along with her aversion of killing, becoming more willing to battle. With her scythe in hand, Honrui can destroy scores of enemies with a single swing, splitting the earth in two as tendrils of darkness pull the souls from their bodies. While in this state, she gains several pylons that all float around her, reacting to threats by absorbing energy from attacks and the life force of enemies that get close enough to the pylons. When enough energy is absorbed by the pylons, they all gather together and rotate, creating a beam of energy that incinerates anyone in its path. While in this state, Honrui can walk through the realm of Limbo freely, entering the rift by creating a portal with her pylons. With this capability, Honrui can attack her foes while completely unseen from those who do not possess the capabilities to see through the Limbo realm. Cursed State When she kills enough targets while in her Cardinal State, her body begins to take a completely di change, corrupted by the energy absorbed by those she kills. In this form, she loses her angelic appearance and gains a more demonic form. With her arms and legs colored black, she gains two more arms below her normal arms. In the hands forms four red eyes. Her left eye turns red as well. These eyes have enhanced vision, allowing her to see with perfect clarity even from a mile away. When the eyes in her hands are open, they form masses of darkness that can be molded into spheres. When thrown, they burn away at the target's soul until there is nothing left. She can hurl these at great range, allowing her to attack from a distance. She can also summon a ring that pulls dark fire from the Naraka Realm. The fires rise up in a massive pillar, burning the soul of anyone caught in the blast, leaving their soulless body behind. Forming sequential hand seals with each hand, she can conjure up a massive amount of black energy that fires off in a maelstrom of darkness, completely destroying the souls of those caught in the blast. She is also a very dirty fighter in this state, using hit-and-run tactics to distance herself from her target, even disorienting them by throwing blobs of darkness over their eyes and ears to eliminate sight and hearing, allowing her to take advantage of her target. The draw-back of this transformation is it has the potential of becoming permanent, forever keeping her body in the cursed state unless a countermeasure was created to reverse it. Severance As part of the armistice agreement following the end of the Jashin War, all Jashinists that survived were severed of their connection to Jashin. Those who received it from Jitoku and Honrui were less affected by it, as it was only a passing on of their power. However, Honrui was an avatar of Jashin. As such, when her connection to Jashin was severed, it had a drastic effect on her. She could no longer tap into her Cardinal State, but what replaced it was something entirely unique; the complete manipulation of metals within rocks. Any form of metal, no matter how small and well compacted into stone, can be manipulated by Honrui. This allows her to pull rocks if they have concentrations of metal inside of them, even pull the metal itself out of the rocks and mold them together. Combined with Jitoku's enhanced Fire Release, she can even combine alloy metals into new types of metal to manipulate more freely. She has become a far stronger defensive wall thanks to this enhancement. Quotes Image Gallery Honrui Attacks.gif Honrui Leaps.gif Honrui's Assault.gif